young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg
Victor Stone (ヴィクター・ストーン, Vikutā Sutōn), also known as Cyborg (サイボーグ, Saibōgu), is the half cybernetic half man, chief technological expert and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Phil LaMarr (English), Not Known (Japanese) Victor was originally a full-fleshed human with brown skin, completely bald, and double gray eyes. When he became Cyborg due to his cybernetic enhancements, only somewhat certain parts of his old self remains, but the robotic parts he has the color schemes of white, gray, and black and his left eye is red. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends and Allies *Teen Titans **Robin **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm *Sarasim Family *Silas Stone (father) *Elinore Stone (mother) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Blackfire *Kitten Enemies *Blackfire *Kitten *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Adonis *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Radiation Monster *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Exoskeleton': A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. The cybernetics bestow Cyborg with the following abilities: **His cybernetics give him greatly increased strength and endurance. He once demonstrated that he was strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat. **High-end sensor and communication technology. **Producing several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a buffer, etc.) from his arms. **Cyborg's inbuilt offensive capabilities include his trademark Sonic Cannon (one in each arm), smaller sonic blasters located in his feet, and two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder) and a couple of misssile in his chest.. **He is also capable of detaching both arms from his body; he is also able to remotely control his detached arms.(which can fly). **At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it. Abilities *'Mechanical Engineering': By necessity, Cyborg is an expert in the field of mechanical engineering. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg also invented his own car, which he dubbed the "T-car". *'Perpetual Appetite': Cyborg is without a doubt the hungriest of the Titans and is capable of consuming more food than his physical size would suggest. His preferred snack is all-meat pizza, but he will enjoy just about anything. As an incident with a malevolent virus has demonstrated, Cyborg is capable of consuming and digesting inedible objects as well, though he much prefers to eat more conventional foods. *'Leadership:' At times, especially when Robin is absent, Cyborg has demonstrated excellent leadership and tactical capabilities, which came especially handy in the formation of Titans East. *'Immense Will Power: '''Arguably, Cyborg's most fearsome trait is the strength of his spirit. He has shown that his human side possessed the power to resist mental corruption from Brother Blood, as well as reassembling himself after almost being destroyed. *'Expert Swordsmanship Skills:' When Cyborg was trapped 5,000 years in the past, he was shown to have remarkable swordsman skills as a warrior during the battle with Krall. Titan Tower Merge When in great danger, Cyborg is actually able to merge his entity fully with the Titan Tower, and draw upon it's massive energy reserves. When he connects to it, a sonic beam cannon comes out of his shoulder and can obliterate a landscape. An example of this is when Slade attacked the tower with Trigon's army, he merged and was able to destroy the entire army in seconds (Although a new one rose from the earth in seconds as well). When he merged with Titan Tower, he had a cannon on his left shoulder and his hands. This made the lights in the tower to shut down. This ability has it's own cons though. His entire power cell and the whole power of the Titans' Tower is only just enough to make one blast. This is why he only uses it in desperation, and it is much like an ultimate form, much like Beast Boy's Werebeast form, and Raven's white form. Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia *He has been called by other nicknames such as: '''Cy' (Cyborg for short), Stone (ストーン, Sutōn); while pretending to be a student of H.I.V.E. Academy, Borgy Bear, CyBooger/'Robo Wimp' (called so by Gizmo), Sparky (called so by Bumble Bee), Chrome Dome (called so by Beast Boy), Metal Butt (by Val-Yor). Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans members Category:Technologists Category:Engineers Category:Superstrength Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Time Travelers